Talk:Mangekyō Sharingan
Speculations Do you think it is possible that the Mangekyo's abilities are unique with each individual? There is no sign that Kakashi's Mangekyo has the same abilities as Itachi's (or vice-versa). Keep in mind, this is an opinion-based question. --Dubtiger 04:03, 6 December 2007 (UTC) :I remember a note that the Mangekyo abilities that Itachi uses were abilities which were already documented alongside the information about the Mangekyo. Meaning that the abilities he has are ones that had been acquired in the past. So it couldn't be unique to the individual. Kakashi's is most likely different because of his far different circumstances; He's not an Uchiha. The eye is not his, it's only a transplant. It's quite simply a technique that he created on his own because he didn't have direct access to the Uchiha's normal Mangekyo abilities. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 6, 2007 @ 05:21 (UTC) Kakashi also gained his Mangekyo in (we can reasonably assume) a completely different way. it is probably only called a Mangekyo because it's an altered Sharingan, other than that there are almost no similarities. Is it possible that Kakashi obtained yo daddy Mangekyo from witnessing Obito (his best friend's) death after he gave him his eye? I've heard this theory and I've been thinking about it a bit... UchihaDescendant 20:52, 27 April 2008 (UTC)UchihaDescendant :No, because in that case he would have had the Mangekyo much earlier. It had to have happened during the timeskip. Namikaze Suigetsu 03:15, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Would it be alternativly possible that the different ways to get the mangekyou sharingan give you different powers? look at itatchi. Kill your best friend. Ok, he did that and that is the only "recorded" Way to get the mangekyou. Look at Madara. We dont know how he got his,and also he got them from his brother and they got a combonation mangekyou sharingan. Look at kakashi Hatake. His mangekyou might be the result on the transfer of the sharingan (If you look at Madaras, mangekyou, the bar that Tapers around from the circle to the bar going out from the pupil, it goes thiner until almost nothing, similar to Kakashi's) and the fact that madara is able to (Speculation) Send parts of his body to another dimension at will, it is similar to Kakashis ability. Another thing is that Sauske's eyes were given to him by killing His brother (Though this can be speculated that it is because itatchi is technically his best friend because without him he would never be the ninja he is today) Any ideas to that?Kajowwojak 20:30, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Mangekyo Sharingan Three or Four users Itachi? I think that when Itachi did Sasukein the butt Mangekyo Sharingan and said that it would be three users, Kakashi had not yet developed his Mangekyo. If you remember in episode 32, when Gai supports Kakashi after the fight with Deidara, Kakashi says: "Sorry about this Gai-kun, using that new Sharingan really drains me so...". Jacce 21:16, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Well so far there are quite a lot of mangekyo users. They are: Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Madara and Madara's brother. Naruto1994 01:17, 8 July 2008 (UTC)Naruto1994 Dispute: How is it that Madara's involvement with Kyubi How is it that Madara, who lived from somewhere between 40 to 60 years ago, had any involvement with the Kyubi attacking Hidden Leaf Village 13 something years ago. I mean this is just speculation. I can't believe this is actually written here as fact. -Psypho 19:59, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :Because Jiraiya said the only person who could control the demon fox was Madara. Then Sasuke later confirms that the true potential of the Sharingan was to be able to control said demon fox. And after that, Itachi confirms that Madara was behind the demon fox attacking Konoha. There is no speculation, everything said about Madara's Sharingan is accurate, even the immortal part, with the whole "Invincible Immortal" comment of Itachi. My suggestion to you is to read the manga.--TheUltimate3 21:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Madara's Brother During Sasuke's battle with Itachi, he says that Madara and his brother were the first ones to obtain the MS, and they show both of them with their MS. Shouldn't we add Madara's brother as a MS user? There was an image of him with an activated MS before Madara plucked out his eyes. 189.4.226.4 21:47, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Orochimaru as Sasuke's Sacrifice I don't really think this is the case. I think that Itachi is the sacrifice. It was after Sasuke realizes that Itachi was the loving brother he remembered, that his new Mangekyo Sharingan is shown. Also, I'm not sure it is an "Eternal" version. I can't see any of Itachi's mangekyo in it. Eudaemon 13:00, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Page 2-3 of chapter 401. We see Orochimaru freeing himself, and quickly killed, pulled out of Sasuke's body, and Madara stated "Freedom from the Cursed Seal...and death of someone close to you... The battle would awaken your Mangekyo." From that it is gathered that Orochimaru was Sasuke's sacrifice for his Mangekyo. And thus Sasuke has (Until proven otherwise as far as I can tell) has 2 different Mangekyos, his unique one, and Itachi's Anti-Madara Mangekyo.--TheUltimate3 13:28, 30 May 2008 (UTC) I'm not sure why you wanted all those spelling errors and run on sentences left in there that I fixed. hasen't was put back instead of hasn't, etc. Some of those "sentences" are 3 or more sentences in a row with just commas separating them. And, back to the topic at hand, Madara says specifically in Chapter 401 that Itachi wanted to die before Sasuke's eyes. Itachi was the sacrifice. Removing Orochimaru's influence was just something he did to keep that influence from further corrupting Sasuke. Eudaemon 15:40, 30 May 2008 (UTC) As another point, at no time did Sasuke show Orochimaru the slightest bit of respect. He was there to gain power only. Orochimaru wasn't a brother or father figure to Sasuke. I hardly think he qualifies as someone close to Sasuke. Eudaemon 15:47, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Here's an idea... perhaps the Mangekyo can be gained by killing someone that one has very strong or intense feelings for, even those like hate, lust, love, etc. That may explain why Kakashi developed his (killing someone he had intense hate for or something to that effect). On the other hand, it is right to say that Itach is Sasuke's sacrifice (Ch. 401). Peace! --Ikijime Koorimusha 21:17, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Erm, Sasuke hasn't implanted Itachi's eyes into his own. i seem to remember Tobi mentioning that he's got Itachi's eyes in case Sasuke wants them later. 23:54, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Mangekyo Speculation How do you know that Madara wants the tailed beasts to bring back his Eternal Mangekyo? It is stated in the article that getting the tailed beasts for getting his eyes back is his ambition. Hokagegogeta 03:00, 18 November 2008 (UTC)